The present application relates generally to the field of H2 (“hydrogen”) and/or CO (“carbon monoxide”) generation using fuel cells with partial oxidation.
A reformer-electrolyzer-purifier (“REP”) may be used to generate hydrogen and/or carbon monoxide. Examples of REPs and systems that include them are described in PCT Publication No. WO 2015/116964, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application.